Au dela des mots
by moon cat 22
Summary: Lorsque le destin frappe, il est parfois impossible de revenir en arrière... Une vie brutalement changée pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Et lorsque la parole vient à manquer que nous reste il? fic à partir du tome 6


L'histoire qui suit, mon histoire, n'a rien d'extraordinaire, ne cherchez pas… il n'y aura pas de romantisme, pas de mots tendres chantés au creux de l'oreille juste la réalité ; aussi cruelle, aussi dure qu'elle peut l'être

Au-delà des mots.

Genre : Romance, drame.

Pairing : Draco/occ.

Note de l'auteur : Kikou !! me revoilà encore une fois ! je présente ici une toute nouvelle idée qui j'espère vous séduira même si je l'avoue ça risque d'être dur… A vous de me dire si je suis trop sortit de l'univers des livres de Jk Rowling… pour ma part j'avais vraiment envie de tenter cette nouvelle expérience ! en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira ! Kissus ! Bonne lecture ! Moon cat.

Chapitre 1 : Prologue.

L'histoire qui suit, mon histoire, n'a rien d'extraordinaire, ne cherchez pas… il n'y aura pas de romantisme, pas de mots tendres chantés au creux de l'oreille juste la réalité ; aussi cruelle, aussi dure qu'elle peut l'être.

En l'écrivant je ne cherche pas grand chose, à vrai dire rien. Il s'agit juste d'une envie ou peut être d'un besoin. Tout cela n'a plus grande importance car aujourd'hui tout appartient déjà au passé.

Mon prénom ? Jane. Quant à mon nom vous n'en avez pas besoin. Non pas besoin pour lire ce qui va suivre, ce que j'ai vécu, pour comprendre qui je suis. Une simple élève de Poudlard me direz-vous ? laissez moi rire… il n'y rien de simple dans la vie, dans la personnalité de quelqu'un… Vous croyez connaître autrui ? Celui-ci est bavard, celui-là est trop niais. mais en réalité ce ne sont que des impressions, des suppositions… vous n'en savez rien, vous n'en saurez jamais rien…

Sans doute commencez vous à me prendre de haut… A vous demandez vraiment qui je suis pour osez prétendre en savoir plus que vous.

Vous avez sûrement raison de réagir ainsi, qui pourrait vous le reprocher ? Pas moi en tout cas, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne peux pas. Ah la lâche pensez vous, elle vous méprise mais est incapable de répliquer dès la moindre critique. Peut être est ce vrai… qui n'a jamais été lâche ?

Cependant, si je le pouvais, en cet instant, je vous dirais tout ce que je pense, j'hurlerais sur les toits à quel point la vie me paraît fade, insipide. Mais je ne peux pas. Non je ne peux pas.

Peut être laisseriez vous tomber alors, me prenant pour une petite peste têtue et commenceriez vous à me lancer vos reproches…

Comment me diriez vous ? Comment peut-on trouver une vie de sorcière ennuyante ? Comment ne pas avoir aimé ces années passées à Poudlard ?

Vous vous imaginez sans doute que j'ai sûrement été une de ces têtes de turcs maltraitées par les serpentards, méprisées par les serdaigles, oubliées par les griffondors, prises de pitiés par les poustoufles mais non, il n'en est rien.

Une insociable alors ? encore une fois, la réponse est non.

Et bien quoi alors ? qu'est que cette Jane à de si particulier, de si triste que cela lui à gâcher ses plus belles années ?

Je crois qu'il est temps de le dire car votre patience doit commencer à s'étioler.

Je suis muette. Muette depuis l'âge de huit ans et sans nulle doute jusqu'à ma mort.

Voilà, c'est dit. Je suis muette, incapable depuis un accident vasculaire cérébral qui a touché l'hémisphère gauche de mon cerveau, d'aligner ne serait ce qu'un mot. Que voulez vous, même la magie a ses limites et ne peut aller parfois contre la nature, contre son propre corps.

Votre réaction ? je n'en sais trop rien, je ne peux que l'imaginer, la deviner. De toute façon qu'est que cela changerait ? Maintenant que cela est dit j'ai surtout dû provoquer un élan de compassion avant d'attiser votre curiosité sur un autre point. Et oui comment une sorcière muette est elle parvenue à suivre sa scolarité à Poudlard ? Comment peut elle ne serait-ce que jeter un seul sort ?

Au contraire, d'autres sûrement penserons que ce n'est pas parce que l'on est muette que cela explique mon attitude. Ces derniers me demanderons alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je devenue ainsi ? Cynique, blasée qui n'a plus le goût de rien…

Soyez rassurés, quelque soit le cas de figure, les réponses seront données. Après tout n'ai-je pas l'intention de vous livrer ma vie ?

Par où commencer ? voilà un autre point. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de m'étendre sur mon enfance. Vous ne saurez qu'une chose sur ma famille et mes parents. Tous des sorciers, tous des sangs purs qui malgré tous leurs talents n'ont jamais sut comment aborder « le problème », qui n'ont jamais sut me comprendre, moi la pauvre petite Jane, enfant, privée brutalement de l'usage de la parole. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas… ils n'ont jamais été malheureux. Pour garder l'honneur de la famille et pour me préservez, ils m'ont vite trouvé une remplaçante en la personne de ma sœur cadette.

Et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Jane devint la fille fragile, faible de la famille, celle sur qui l'on garde toujours un œil plus par inquiétude que par amour véritable. Quant à ma sœur, elle reprit le flambeau familial, gagna toute l'affcetion de mes parents. Moi je n'en ai gardé que les sourires à demis-voilés, les regards fuyants ou apeurés de ma mère et la froideur de mon père….

Puis, vint Poudlard. Là où tout bascula, où la jeune fille fragile laissa place petit à petit à celle qui n'a plus foi en rien, qui n'a plus d'espoir, bref celle que je suis devenue aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi ? a cause de qui ? Comment ? Tant de questions qui, si mon histoire vous a un tant soit peu touchée, doivent vous venir à l'esprit…

De toute façon, l'écriture est à présent ma seule délivrance… celle d'une jeune fille qui cherche au travers de sa propre histoire à se découvrir elle-même…

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, fin de l'introduction… qu'en pensez vous ? cela mérite t'il une suite ?? pas trop rebuté j'espère…. Allez peut être à bientôt, je croise les doigts ! Moon cat.


End file.
